


Forgotten

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One remembers, one forgets.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Post-KH1
> 
> for KH100, 'remember', Jun. 27th, 2011.

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Aerith asked, her voice somewhat distant and spacey as she stood beside Leon on one of the highest balconies of Hollow Bastion's castle, gazing out over the hazy expanse below.

"I don't remember," she admitted a moment later, before Leon could say anything. "I want to... I've found drawings in the castle, but it doesn't look like what I thought it should, so... I think I just don't remember.

Leon stayed quiet. He wasn't sure how Aerith couldn't remember when he knew he'd never forget. But the look on her face...

"Me neither."


End file.
